Why?
by Shiroharu Kurai
Summary: Pengetahuan tentang cinta untuk Konohamaru! Author Newbie!


Why? , a Naruto fanfiction

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Why? © Shiroharu Kurai

Summary: Pengetahuan tentang cinta untuk Konohamaru!

Rating: K+

Pairings: Hints!NaruSasu, Hints!InaKono(?)

::::: Why? :::::

"Wah, sudah setahun, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Ck, dan kau masih menggunakan trademark mu itu. Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkannya?"

"Usurantonkatchi,"

"Itu juga, Suke-chan!"

"…"

Wah. Pasangan langgeng itu lagi.

Selama setahun ini, aku masih heran kenapa mereka bisa bertahan selama itu, padahal hampir setiap hari mereka terus bertengkar. Bagaikan kucing dengan anjing. Ya. Mereka. NaruSasu. Naruto nii-san dan Sasuke nii-chan.

"Ah! Hooi! Konohamaru!" panggil Naruto nii-san. Aku berlari kecil menuju mereka. "Ohayou!" sapanya.

"Ohayou Naruto nii-san! Ohayou Sasuke nii-cha—ah, nii-san," fyuuh, hampir saja keceplosan. Aku tidak mau dihajar Sasuke nii-chan seperti Sai nii-san minggu lalu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. "Oh,ya! Selamat hari jadian, ya!" lanjutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Heheheh, arigatou, Konohamaru!" jawab Naruto nii-san dan membalas senyumku dengan senyum lima jarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke nii-chan hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Arigatou'.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana?" tanyaku.

"… Rahasia, doong," jiaah. Segitunya. "Ah, Konohamaru, kami pergi dulu, ya! Jaa ne!"

"Jaa!" balasku. Merekapun berjalan menuju arah gerbang pembatas desa.

Eh?

"Tunggu! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" seruku untuk mencegah mereka makin menjauh. Berhasil, mereka berhenti dan menoleh kepadaku.

Aku kembali berlari mendekat, kali ini lebih kencang karena jarak antara aku dan mereka agak jauh. Saat aku berhenti dan menatap mereka, aku melihat wajah bingung Naruto nii-san serta wajah kesal Sasuke nii-chan. "Ada apa lagi, Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto nii-san.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan kecil," ujarku sambil sedikit terengah-engah. "Kenapa hubungan kalian bisa bertahan?"

Mereka terdiam, mencerna pertanyaanku tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya tersenyum lembut. "Ternyata kau masih kecil, Konohamaru," kata mereka kompak.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi," kata Sasuke nii-chan. Kemudian mereka benar-benar pergi. Dan aku masih berdiri bingung di sini.

Apa maksudnya… jawaban tadi?

::::: Why? :::::

**_Normal Point of View_**

Konohamaru masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke barusan. Saking seriusnya berpikir, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan…

Bruk.

…menabrak seseorang. Dan sepertinya orang yang lebih besar darinya, karena malah dia yang terjungkal, bukannya orang itu. Konohamaru meringis sakit.

"Astaga, Konohamaru!" seru orang yang ditabrak Konohamaru, kaget. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hehehe, daijoubu, Sakura nee-chan," jawab si anak dengan rambut coklat itu sambil nyengir.

"Huh, kau ini, bikin khawatir orang saja. Kenapa juga, sih, kamu jalan sambil melamun?" orang yang ternyata Sakura itu mendengus kesal.

"Iya, gomen…" ujar Konohamaru. "Ini karena perkataan pasangan NaruSasu tadi," lanjutnya.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?"

Konohamaru menceritakan saat dirinya bertanya kepada Naruto dan diberikan jawaban yang aneh—baginya. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Puk. Tangan Sakura menepuk lembut puncak kepala Konohamaru. "Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun padamu itu benar. Kau masih kecil,"

" Aku sudah berumur 14 tahun, tahu?!" protes Konohamaru, kesal karena lagi-lagi dikatakan masih kecil.

"Ya, memang sih, umurmu sudah 14 tahun sekarang. Tapi pengetahuanmu tentang cinta masih kurang bagi anak sepertimu… Walaupun kau sudah punya seorang seme," pipi Konohamaru merona saat mendengar kata 'seme' yang diucapkan Sakura.

"I-ishhh, j-jangan hubungkan dengan 'dia', dong!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, ohime-sama,"

"Hei!"

"Hahahaha… Oke, aku berhenti.." kunoichi berpupil _emerald_ itu berhenti menggoda Konohamaru. "Lanjut, setiap pasangan itu punya cara untuk membuat hubungan mereka bertahan. Ada yang sering bersama, gombal-gombalan, bahkan ada yang jarang bicara karena mereka pikir cara itu bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Nah, untuk Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, walupun mereka sering bertengkar, tanpa disadari mereka justru menjadi dekat karena pertengkaran tersebut. Tidak perlu harus berlebihan, cukup dengan cara yang 'normal', mereka bisa saling mengenal dan menjalin hubungan. Mengerti?" ujar Sakura panjang lebar kepada Konohamaru yang mulutnya sudah berbentuk huruf 'o'.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Arigatou, Sakura nee-chan! Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Konohamaru. Ia ingin bertemu seseorang sekarang.

"Douitta, Konohamaru,"

Saat Konohamaru menghilang dari mata Sakura, gadis bersurai _pink _itu membatin.

'Nah, sekarang kau sudah besar,'

::::: Why? :::::

Konohamaru berlari dengan wajah yang cerah menuju ke rumah seseorang yang baru saja pindah ke Konoha satu setengah tahun lalu. Seseorang yang telah menjadi semenya.

Bruk.

"Inari-kuuuuun!"

Inari, yang sedang duduk membelakangi Konohamaru di rumahnya, kaget karena ukenya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Konohamaru-chan?"

"Hehehe, ohayou,"

Ya, semua pasangan punya cara untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Kalau pasangan yang ini sih… skinship.

::::: End! :::::

Word count: (JUST) 664.. =_=

This is my first fiction in FFn! Yes I'm newbie!

Yaa, gomen kalau pendek dan gak jelas, pake crack pair pula… #bow90o

Oke, arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
